


A Hard Day's Night

by Ares (arescased)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Galo has an OnlyFans, Galo is an Eboy, Kray is a generous donor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, altruism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arescased/pseuds/Ares
Summary: Galo starts an OnlyFans account! Unfortunately, no one explains to him what OnlyFans is. Yet somehow, he gains a very generous fan in the process.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnny_Joestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Joestar/gifts).



> Hi, this is a cursed fic and I wrote it on partially a dare and partially a whim.

“Hey guys, thanks for coming out to the stream today!”

It’s weird knowing that there’s people out there who just want him to sit in front of a camera and stream. Well, at least that’s what he gathered from the handful of folks that told him to set up this account. It seemed simple enough — start an account, set it up, and just use it like he would any other piece of social media. Plus, he got paid for it! He argued that he didn’t _need_ to be paid for it, but they insisted that he got an OnlyFans for streaming.

Whatever, he supposed a little extra money wouldn’t hurt anything.

Galo leaned closer, reading some of the comments coming in.

“Oh, what am I doing today? Well, I’ve been thinking…”

Reaching out of frame, he dragged a box of pizza in front of him. “I haven’t had lunch yet, so I’m just gonna eat if that’s okay with you guys?” Without really waiting for a response, he lifted the top of the box and accidentally blocked the entire camera in the process as he pulled out a few slices to set atop the box when he closed it up again. The comments started flooding in quicker than he could read. He leaned in toward the phone, taking a big bite out of the slice in his hand. “Oh, this is just an olive pizza with extra cheese.” He clarified, taking another bite. 

Galo idly chewed, reading a few more comments. He leaned his cheek onto his hand, licking the sauce from his lips and where it got on his thumb. He blinked at the sight of a $20 tip popping up on the screen. 

“Sausage pizza? Nah, I’m not much of a sausage person, but thanks for the donation, uh—”

He squinted, trying to catch the name before it disappeared off the top of the chatbox.

“Bigdaddyk? Heh, do your kids like pizza or something?”

Leaning back in his seat, he managed to polish off the rest of the slice in his hand before immediately moving on to the next one awaiting his greedy fingers. He drew one foot up to perch on his seat with him, making himself comfortable in place. After doing this a few times, he felt pretty comfortable just talking with these people about whatever was brought up. 

Well, more like whatever Galo’s mind decided to occupy him with when he read random comments in the chatroom.

Much to the dismay of one Mr. “Bigdaddyk” who had just moments ago donated a reasonable amount of money only to be shot down.

Bigdaddyk was a stubborn one — a man of great renown and didn’t settle for not getting what he wanted. No, he was a man, in fact, who always got what he wanted. Perhaps that’s why he found Galo’s streams so interesting. They were chaotic and disjointed, never quite making sense as to why he was on the platform. Yet, he found himself coming back time after time to see what antics his favorite blue-haired streamer was getting up to.

Somehow, he was seldom disappointed.

The man sat there without a shirt on most times. He never started with a shirt either and always wore this medical-looking sleeve on his left arm. People had tried to ask him about it, but often they were shut down with a simple response of “it was an accident,” as if that did anything to soothe their curiosity. Nothing was inherently sexual about the situation either. Galo sat there eating most days — mostly pizza, but sometimes it was pathetic instant ramen with a hard boiled egg atop it that he dared to call “gourmet”. 

Occasionally, Galo’s attractive roommate would appear in the background of his streams. He never got close to the camera, but the chat would wait with bated breath to see if something were to happen — ah, the romantic, heated romance of two roommates who have suddenly fallen stricken with one another. The lovely green-haired man would throw himself into the arms of his lover, straddling him before the camera and kissing him with reckless abandon like something out of an old 80s pornographic VCR tape…

Instead, it was often the roommate discussing who was assigned to cook dinner and who would be doing the dishes that evening.

Somewhere along the way, Bigdaddyk found himself getting oddly aroused from the situation. Perhaps it was born out of his own frustration and the anger was only funneled into a raging erection that lurked in his stark white briefs. He wasn’t proud of what he did, shoving his hand haphazardly into his underwear and stroking himself to climax.

His mind was somewhere completely different.

He imagined himself entangled with his blue-haired wonder, shoving him up against the wall with his face still a mess with his sloppily consumed meal. His leg shoved between Galo’s legs, he’d force him to keep them apart as he squirmed and whined as his captor’s knee pressed against the growing want in his jeans. He would press their lips together in a heated embrace, tasting the acidic remnants of tomato sauce on his tongue with the grease smearing from the young man’s lips to his own. He found himself salivating at such a thought as he painted imagery of dragging his fingers down Galo’s impossibly smooth chest. 

Did Galo have a happy trail? Oh, his curiosity was never sated — did the color match that abominable blue mohawk atop his head? Maybe he was secretly a brunette with a impeccable attention to detail as he filled in his eyebrows to match the very same color. 

He’d make Galo drop to his knees and worship his righteous cock the same way he made love to each slice of pizza he put into that beautiful mouth. He’d rock his hips, fucking his throat raw until there were tears in his eyes and be was left there drooling — begging for more and unable to chase his own release with his hands trapped above his head. Galo would jerk his hips, rolling them forward chasing an invisible hole to shove his throbbing dick into…

Oh, how he wanted to bend him over the arm of the ratty faux leather couch in the background of the video. He wanted to watch as Galo writhed beneath him as he slowly inserted his spit-slicked fingers into his pert little ass, scissoring him wide and listening to him moan his name over and over again in a chorus of sexual desire. He’d work him open just enough to fit his cock inside, hands on his hips as he held him in place before fucking him senseless. By the time they finished if Galo still remembered his own name, he’d flip him over and fill him to the brim with his sweet release…

But, Bigdaddyk wasn’t there. 

He was sitting in his living room, alone with his shame as he finished by his own hand with ejaculate soiling his briefs. In his free hand, Galo continued with his stream as if nothing had ever happened. He’d found a bag of Cheetos somewhere along the way and was mindless eating them with chopsticks for some god-forsaken reason. He could hear him going on about something as the ringing in his ears finally decided to die down…

“Yeah, so I think that Sonic ‘06 is a really good game despite the reputation everyone gives it! The last time I played through it, I—”

Bigdaddyk sighed with a chest heavy with his disappointment while post-climax regret began to well up inside him.

Yet, he’d come back for another stream tomorrow.

He looked to his phone, pressing the tantalizing donation button and funneling another $100 into his addiction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is supposed to be a meme.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Be excellent to each other!
> 
> More serious Promare writing to come in the future!


End file.
